Three Times The Charm
by anime angel 2007
Summary: Usagi Kinmoto is an Egyptian girl with many secrets. Many of them, she didn’t know she had. Having died and reincarnated twice already, can Usagi fulfill her destiny? Will the third time be the charm, or will she reincarnate again?
1. Process Of Rebirth

Anime Angel, here. This is actually the fic that was mentioned in Dragona's weird bio. But that's no problem, since I am also Dragona. I am just choosing to seperate my anime fanfics from my Goldensun and Harry Potter fanfics.  
  
Anime Angel: Yay!!!! My long planned Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon crossover!!  
  
The audience looks disgusted.  
  
AA: It's not that bad. Besides, I won't actually be writing with a large majority of the SM characters very long though. Just Serena/Usagi, Trista/Setsuna, and Hotaru.  
  
The audience looks happy.  
  
AA: One of you lazybones needs to get your butt out of here, now!!!  
  
In Another Room, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Serena, Trista, Hotaru, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Isis, Shadi, Seto, and Mokuba are sitting around talking to one another. All roll their eyes when they hear AA's shout.  
  
Back in the Main Room  
  
AA: Seto!!!!  
  
Seto: What do you need and who in the hell gave you sugar?  
  
AA: Don't be like that!! Disclaimer duty.  
  
Seto: No!  
  
AA, holding a tape clearly marked "G. Kaiba's death": Oh really. What makes you think that?  
  
Seto, pale as a ghost: Fine. Anime Angel owns neither Sailor Moon, nor Yu- Gi-Oh. But she does own three SM tapes, a SM poster, and her YGO cards. Now, let me have that tape.  
  
AA: I won't air it on Domino TV, as long as you do the author notes with me anytime I want. Anyway, while he pouts, enjoy the story.  
  
Three Times The Charm Prologue-Process of Rebirth By Anime Angel  
  
Serena's POV Two weeks after Galaxia's defeat\  
  
*It's strange. We've just defeated Galaxia, and Darien had just proposed to me last week. Why had he ask now? Why hadn't he asked me sooner? Why do I keep getting these strange memories of Serenity's life? Who is that Pharaoh? I just don't know anymore.* Serena thought, during the elevator ride to the twentieth floor of the office building that her fiancé worked in. That was the reason for my visit. *Mamoru cheating on me? Impossible!! A man that she loved more than her knight-in-shining-armor. A pharaoh, no less!! Completely inconceivable!!!*  
  
Third Person POV  
  
Her thoughts broke as the elevator dinged and the door opened. She walked briskly out of the elevator. By now, she was such a familiar face that the secretaries greeted her from open doorways. She arrived at his office. Seeing the secretaries desk, she thought, *She must be on a lunch break. I'll just let myself in.* Serena opened the door to Darien's office.  
  
Her jaw hit the floor, at the sight she saw. Her best friend, Mina Aino, was naked on her fiancé's desk. Turning her head, she gasped loudly and started to cry. This last action caught the attention of both betrayers. Mina got dressed, as Darien tried to put an arm around Serena to comfort her.  
  
"Don't touch me, bastard!" Serena shouted. He stepped away from her, shocked. Even in the most distressing situations, the future queen had never resorted to vulgar language. "Just answer me!! Why?!? Why the hell did you need to cheat on me again, Darien?!?!? I trusted you!!"  
  
He smirked. "You are a fool! After Galaxia, do you honestly believe that everyone is innately good? That all corruptions can be fixed?" Darien laughed, and Mina joined him, her higher pitched laugh wounding her Serena deeply. It had been foolish to believe the Mina was a victim, Serena realized.  
  
"How long?" Serena asked, no longer crying. Only her rage was visible to the betrayers of her heart.  
  
"Two years now. Two blissful years." Mina said, fondly, obviously lost in her memories.  
  
In response to this, Serena simply walked out of the office, ignoring all that passed her. As the door closed behind her, she could hear Mina purr to her unfaithful fiancé, "My dear, now that our interruption has left, where were we?"  
  
Leaving the building, she realized that she needed to figure out who had known about this and who hadn't. She headed to the temple and found out that Raye had known. Next, she headed for the gym and the library, in that order. It turned out that both Amy and Lita had known, as well. Her next stop was to the Tomoe mansion, where she hoped to find the other four scouts. Only Amara and Michelle could be found, since Saturn and Pluto were currently at the time gate. They hadn't known of Darien's affair, but neither cared enough to comfort her.  
  
Her last stop was to the time gate. The tears couldn't be held back any longer. Setsuna and Hotaru found her sobbing at the entrance to the Time Gate, and Setsuna held her until the last tear fell.. Serena, then, explained what happened.  
  
"I was afraid of that. I sincerely hoped that history wouldn't repeat itself. I'm sorry that I couldn't warn you, but you must understand, my position as time guardian forbade me to tell you. This event and the affects of it could alter your destiny as much as rescuing Luna did. So tell me princess, what will you do?" Setsuna asked, curiously. This was the time when the future of Crystal Tokyo was most vulnerable. It was all dependent on the choice that she decided to make.  
  
"I . really don't know. yet. Although, I do know that I couldn't possibly go back to their ridicule." The blonde princess answered hesitantly.  
  
"I know!! You can stay in the Gate with us!!" Hotaru said, after a moments thought. "That is, until you know where you want to go." The young scout grinned.  
  
"I think I will stay here. Although, I really don't know how long I'll be here. I really don't have a clue where to go." Serena replied with a slight smile, feeling happier.  
  
"You now, as well as I do, that time is not measured here, so that is not an issue." All three scouts laughed at Setsuna's statement. "Now, you really should get some rest. My advice to you on finding a place to go, is to search your memories."  
  
Serena was shown to a room and fell asleep. Her sleep was not dreamless, though. It was filled with memories of her days as Serenity. They weren't conventional memories, either. She, along with Saturn and Pluto, were in Egypt. Since they didn't have any knowledge of the Egyptian culture, their usual dress had received the attention of all, including a High Priest, who was a very powerful government official, as they later learned. At the time of their arrival, had had been with a troop of guards holding a white haired man and a blonde haired man. Not knowing what to think, this High Priest took her and her scouts to their leader, a Pharaoh with red, black, and blonde hair.  
  
Serena suddenly woke up. Setsuna was shaking her. "Princess, good morning. Did you have a good sleep? (AN: Why am I suddenly having flashbacks of Endless Waltz? I really watch way too much anime!! Sorry, back to the story.)  
  
"Yes. I had pleasant dreams. I've decided where I want to go."  
  
"You do!! Tell us!!" Hotaru had entered the room, carrying a tray with laden with food.  
  
"Sets, I want you to find any traces of a golden puzzle in the shape of an upside down pyramid, that has the eye of Horus on it." Serena ordered, gently.  
  
"Yes, my princess. But why . such an artifact. Why not have us search for a specific person. That is far more easier."  
  
"I understand that, but I cannot go to the time when my pharaoh was mortal. The first reason for this being that Serenity was there, and that would cause an unnecessary paradox. The second reason is that he was cursed into the puzzle and set to be reborn. Instead, I want to meet his reincarnation, after they form their fated alliance. Find all the information that you can, concerning that puzzle, that you can." Serena explained, sadly.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I'll get right to work. Hotaru, come and help me."  
  
"Dismissed," the princess said and both scouts walked out. Serena lied down and cried, all the memories too painful. She fell asleep and was awoken suddenly by two rough cat tongues licking her hands. "Artemis, Luna, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You never went home last night, so we decided to look for you." Artemis said.  
  
"You've been crying. What happened?" Luna asked, concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough. I just want you to watch over Darien and Mina. Now go!" Serena ordered, to the annoyance and confusion of both talking cats. Hearing an order that they couldn't refuse, they bowed their heads and left.  
  
Setsuna walked in, before the door had the chance to fully shut. "We found the puzzle!! And we think we may have found the reincarnation, too." She said, handing a manila folder to the girl in bed.  
  
"Leave me, while I determine my course of action." She thought, as Setsuna left, *It seems that the alliance is best met around three years, ago. And there are other items of that nature. It was at this time that those thirteen other souls came to light then, when I handed the other items out. How was that possible? Could it be that when Serenity helped to create the golden and silver millennium items that she was cursed as well and was sealed into one of them. It's starting to look like that.*  
  
*Let's see, there is a Pharaoh in the golden puzzle; a tomb robber in the golden ring; the High Priest in the golden rod; a gravekeeper for the previous pharaoh in the silver eye; his sister, a sorceress, in the silver tauk; a judge's son and friend of the pharaoh in the golden scales; a son of a different judge in the golden eye; his sister in the silver scales; a temporary guardian of the items, until I returned, in the golden ankh; Serenity, myself (in a way), in the silver puzzle; the daughter of a rogue sorcerer in the golden tauk; a caring and childhood friend of the pharaoh in the silver rod; a strange dark haired girl, Hotaru, with mysterious powers in the silver ring; and lastly, a sorrowful, green haired woman, Setsuna, in the silver ankh. It seems that our current souls are incomplete and we are destined to reunite with our ancient friends.*  
  
Serena broke her thoughts and summoned her companions. She informed them of what she had found out and said, "I have a plan, but it will require some courage on our parts. We need to be reborn, but in order to do that we need to kill ourselves. Then, I will make a carefully worded wish to the Silver Crystal, in a fashion that will complete our souls. You won't be lonely anymore, Setsuna. And, Hotaru, you won't be hated for having a power that surpasses that of the other scouts. Are you in?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They both responded, simultaneously.  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for?" Serena asked, with an uncharacteristic smirk.  
  
"Before we die, I have something to say. Although you may have doubted yourself, Princess, you have never given me a reason to doubt you. And by the way, you've made the right decision, according to the timeline. I just wanted to let you know that, since I will leave my office in a minute." Setsuna said.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Princess." Hotaru said, simply. The girl had no need to elaborate, since Serena understood what she was saying.  
  
"And thank you, both, for your deep loyalty. For following me into death and rebirth, and for always being there, when I needed you. It is now time to reward your loyalty. May I see you in the next life." Serena said, shedding a final tear.  
  
As Serena summoned the Silver Crystal, Setsuna got up and got three knives. She handed a knife to Serena and Hotaru. "Goodbye, Princess. See you in the next life, I hope." Setsuna hissed, as she made a deep cut to her own wrist. Her blood dripped on the waiting crystal. She, then, made another cut, this time on her throat, and fell over dying in a pool of her own blood.  
  
"I'll see you in the next life, Princess. I'll find you, even if you can't find me." Hotaru repeated what Setsuna had just done.  
  
"It's my turn, I guess. My Pharaoh, here I come." Serena said sadly. She sliced her wrist. "Silver Crystal, I wish that you would reincarnate us three in such a way that our souls will be complete, in a life that is time accurate." She made a few more deep cuts to her forearms and finally slit her throat. As the darkness engulfed her, her soul was ripped from her body.  
  
There's the prologue. I'll have chapter one up whenever I can. Flames will be used to roast Mikaa. R&R.  
  
Anime Angel 


	2. A Fatal Contract

AA: Hey you all!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Who gave her sugar?  
  
Ishisu: No one. She just had a good week since she uploaded the changes to the prologue. I would consider leaving your crappy job, registering for a Japanese class and getting several good CD's and the fifth Harry Potter book good, wouldn't you?  
  
AA: Enough about my life already. The readers had to wait for this for a longer time than I would have preferred them, too. Sorry this took so long, but my life suddenly decided to get busy. I had to work, then I had my college orientation, then I ahd to housesit, then it took me two days to wrap up the last half of this. To repay the delay, though, I made this a very long chapter. Also, pivotal changes were made to the prologue, again. But these affect the plot later. I would have had a big mess if I had not made them.  
  
Yami (out of nowhere): 13 pages, minus the Authors Notes and formatting spaces, is very long.  
  
Yugi: But we still love you for it. You readers should be glad that she didn't follow her original plans for this chapter. It would have doubled in length.  
  
AA: Anyway, Yugi, you can thank the reviewer. I finally got one!!!!!!! And Yami, do the disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: Thanks to DarkAngelPearl !!! It was your review the first got me motivated. A plushie of Yami goes to you.  
  
Yami: Anime Angel doesn't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh. If you think that she does, come over here and meet my Mind Crush. It will remove the delusions from you.  
  
AA: That is quite enough!! Stop scaring the readers!! Bad Yami!!! Sorry about that. Next time, I don't think I'll give him disclaimer duty. Read, enjoy, and review!!  
  
Key:  
  
/ b / Usagi to Serena // b //Serena to Usagi  
  
[ b ] Ryou to Bakura [[ b ]] Bakura to Ryou  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three Times The Charm Chapter 1-A Fatal Contract By Anime Angel  
  
The souls ripped from an incorrect time and space and separated leaving Serena's soul in the year 1984, where her soul entered the two week old fetus in the womb of a grave keeper's wife, who holding her son, 15 months old. The other two entered the fetuses of two of her closest friends, who were pregnant a year earlier.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Underground CC Base  
  
Cairo, Egypt 1999  
  
Usagi Kinmotou smirked at her boyfriend of two years. "I really got to get going, 'Nick. My parent's want me home by seven tonight. It's Shane's birthday and I have to be home on time for dinner. And if I don't leave now, I'll be late." Usagi winked at the nineteen year-old, while placing a gold armlet around the upper part of her left arm, covering the black, intricate "CC" that was tattooed there.  
  
"Why are you delaying? I thought you had to leave." 'Nick, or rather Dominick Kingsley, asked her teasingly, as she turned to the mirror that he had hung right beside his bedroom door. She was checking her face and neck, but failed to find a hickey, to her relief.  
  
"Thank Ra! I don't really have enough time to cover any hickeys today, anyway. Got to go!!!" She ran out of the door and right into her friend, Trista Mazaki. Behind her stood, Amara Yokishiro, another close friend of Usagi's. Even she was a year younger than the both of them, they had been the best of friends since Usagi was six and the other two were seven.  
  
Flashback  
  
Six year old, Usagi Kinmotou was crying on her front porch, not knowing that her mother would have company over. Usually she could be found at her friend, Amal's house. But today, she had had enough. His parents weren't going to hurt him anymore. She had made sure of that, when she had told the cops that his parents hurt him. Amal was going to live with his grandfather in Japan. Even though she missed her friend dearly, she hoped that he would have a better life. It was good that he wasn't going to live here anymore. The streets of Cairo weren't really the place to raise a child, these days. Even at the young age of six, Usagi knew that. Every child did; it was just the parents that were idiotic and refused to see what a horrible place the streets were.  
  
"Are you okay? You were crying." A green haired girl said, breaking Usagi's thoughts.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" A girl with short black hair asked. "My name is Amara Yokishiro."  
  
"And I'm Trista Mazaki," the other said.  
  
"It's just that a really close friend of mine moved today. I miss him so much already. But I did the right thing in calling the cops. He won't be hurt ever again. I'd rather that than see him hurt everyday. By the way, my name is Usagi. Will you be my friends?"  
  
"Sure. My mom is here to see you're mom. Introduce us to that boy over there." Trista said as she pointed to a seven year old Shane Kinmotou.  
  
"Yeah, my mom is here to see your moms too. Who is he?" Amara asked curiously.  
  
"Oh that's just my older brother, Shane. You don't want to meet him!" Usagi said, sticking her tongue out at said sibling.  
  
"And why not? He asked, obnoxiously. He then chased her around the house.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"You ready to go, Usagi?" the older green haired girl asked.  
  
"Yep, we need to leave. We're going to be slightly late as it is." Usagi said. As she walked, she unlocked her mental connection to her yami, Serena, that she had due to her Silver Puzzle.  
  
//Did you have a good time with your friends, Aibou?//  
  
/Yes, I did. We went to the movies, then went to see Nick for a while. Do you want to appear at dinner tonight?/  
  
//Any reason that I should?//  
  
/It's Shane's birthday. I think he would be delighted to see you. He rarely does, and I think he was saying something about how Shadi needs to talk to you about the distribution of the Golden Eye./  
  
//I see. Very well then, but only because of Shane's birthday.//  
  
/We're almost here. Come out of the Puzzle as soon as were in the door./  
  
The girls were chatting about the movie as they walked the half a block left to Usagi's house. They arrived and walked in the door.  
  
/It's safe now, Yami./ With that the darker half of the girl separated from the Puzzle. All her friends and family weren't shocked to see both of the family yamis. They had known about the concept of yamis for a long time since he siblings had received their items at the age of six.  
  
Dinner went as planned, although both her brother and his yami looked perturbed to say the least. She was the only one who noticed this though, since the rest of the people at the table joked and laughed well into the night. When it became the time for both of her friends to leave, she said a quick goodbye to them both and walked in the house, not wanting to see her brother say goodbye to Trista.  
  
The sixteen year old, then, took a shower, and got ready for bed, feeling exhausted. A knock sounded at her door. "Come in." She said sleepily. Shane walked in dressed in his pajamas. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Who were expecting? Oh well, I need to talk to you." He said, seriously.  
  
She woke up, and listened. Shane typically joked, so when he was serious, there was a problem. "What do you need, Nii-sama?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. Shadi and I need to find the eye and the tauk now. Both are not with the rightful owners. But that's not the only reason, I'm leaving. I know, Usagi. I know about the CC. Why did you join them? Why couldn't you have just been strong enough to refuse any group?" He said, very upset.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw your tattoo this morning. It scared me to death." He commented.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I really tried to hold them off, but my yami had to save me too many times. And I couldn't go to you, because you were having your own problems with bullies. I didn't want to worry you. I made the best choice that I could. I'm sorry!!" She turned and sobbed into her pillow. He suddenly turned her around and held her chin.  
  
He looked into her eyes and said, "I won't tell Mom and Dad, as long as you are aren't hurt, but I really thought my opinion mattered to you. I guess it doesn't. This is goodbye, sis."  
  
"But what about the Items? Don't you need me, the Guardian, to hand them out." She asked, distressed.  
  
"No, I don't believe that I can trust you to help me with the fate of the world, when you made such a stupid mistake as this. Goodbye, Usagi." He walked out of the room, angry and bitter, as she retreated into her soul room and locked the door. As for her body, it fell unconscious onto the bed in a very contorted position. Usagi cried herself to sleep, but when she fell asleep, it was full of dreams. More specifically, memories of her other two past lives: Moon Princess Serenity and Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon.  
  
The next morning, her parents freaked out at finding out that Shane had left. His note did not mention a thing about the CC, but instead said that he left to correctly redistribute the Millennium Items. She went to her room to start making plans. *He won't just let me leave. He wants all of the millennium items and my Silver Crystal. I refuse to let him have that power. I need to get Amara and Hotaru out of here. The most loyal of my friends. I know that he will target them first. Wait, Trista still has the garnet orb. If she can use it, she can go to the time gate with Amara, find Shane, live with him and they can protect each other. And they don't have to worry about a family since, they were orphaned this year. Next, he would target my family, though. I don't know how to counter that. First, I'll call them over here. Then, I'll tell him I want out of the CC.*  
  
With a plan in mind, she called her two friends. They had actually been on their way over to her house. When they arrived, they told her about receiving memories, also. Knowing that both girls would understand, she said, "If you want out of the CC, go to the time gate and find out where Shane is. Then, live with him and protect to the best of you're abilities. Since you don't have anyone to protect, you can just runaway. I'm about to get into a mess, since I do. I'll be fine, though. You know as well as I do that I can take care of myself. I promise you, if I make it out alive, I will find you. Go now, you don't have much time to get ready. I will tell Dominick tonight around five, tonight. Make sure you're gone by then."  
  
The girls ran out of her house, following her orders explicitly. It was two, now. *I'll just take a bath, before I get ready.* She then got on the tub. When she was done, she put a black tank top and black pants. Her jewelry consisted of the Silver Puzzle, the Silver Crystal, which was set into a necklace, and her golden armband. Serena had found out about the CC by simply looking through the memories that were upsetting her hikari. As soon as the puzzle was on the hikari's neck, the yami decided to come out of the puzzle as a spirit. There was no need to do anything else.  
  
//Aibou, it will be okay!! We'll find a way out of this somehow.//  
  
/Not without a blood contract. I just shudder to think of what I will need to do./  
  
//You're going to be late, though, if you don't hurry up with your hair.//  
  
/Done. Let's go!/  
  
She left the house, and both hikari and yami remained in silence, during the walk to the underground base. She walked in and was admitted by the guards. She knew the leader could be found in his office. /I hope they made it./  
  
//I'm positive they did, Aibou.//  
  
Walking in the office, she saw Dominick sitting at his desk and said, "I'm leaving the CC."  
  
He looked up and sneered, "It's not quite that easy."  
  
"I'm aware of that. What do you think I am, stupid?" She replied calmly.  
  
"No, but I'll make a contract with you. One of blood and magic." He smirked, until he saw that she had been expecting this.  
  
"Name the terms, bastard sorcerer." She spat out.  
  
"I want you to go to the new battle city tournament in Domino City. If you win there, you can leave with your family, no questions asked, or retribution allowed. If you lose, however, you will be my slave for nine months, and lives of your family and your crystal will be forfeit, if they are found in that time frame."  
  
"Take out the crystal part and I will forbid my yami's interference in the duels. Also, she will travel to the finals with me." She offered.  
  
"Only if the Silver Puzzle is placed in a safety deposit box in Domino and stay there until your ultimate victory or the end of your captivity. A loyal CC will watch this as proof. If I or a CC even sees a hint of a silver puzzle, the contract will be voided and I will get my part of the deal. Until the finals, you will only duel CC members. There will be fifty of them, for your entertainment. Only for these conditions, will I take off the forfeit of the crystal. Are we in agreement?"  
  
"Yes." She said bitterly, knowing she was being cheated.  
  
"You leave in three weeks. You will stay there for three months." He took out a knife and made a knick in both of their arms. He suddenly pulled a black crystal out of his body and focused its power on the blood on the written contract. "This black contract is sealed in blood and magic. Both parties must abide by it. Also, you are banned from stepping foot in here ever again, unless I permit it."  
  
She left, as Dominick called a CC to him and whispered some orders to him. She stopped by an ice cream store to concoct her plan, just in case she lost. (She had to be sure her family would be safe. She knew that she was good duelist, but she didn't know the caliber of duelists that she would face in the finals.) She ordered a sundae and ate it as she thought. *He said if they were found in that period. Hhhmmm, I could have Mom and Dad move to Domino. He would never suspect that. How do I get a place and have our things moved? What about the plane owner that they contract for they're dig finds. If he would agree to it, he could fly over all of our stuff confidentially. Next question, how I get them out of there unnoticed, should I lose? That one is easy. Dominick will need to pick me up after the finals. Since he never leaves without all his members, all CC's will be in Domino. If Mom and Dad were to leave when I was getting picked up, then they could escape unnoticed. Next question, where will they and I, provided that I survive, live after my captivity. I could find a place as soon as I get to Domino and make the purchase with Dad and Mom. And I could move everything somehow. Maybe I could pay a company to move it, for me.*  
  
*A summary of the plan is this. I leave for battle city, while Dad packs. I find a place to live and it is bought via phone and fax. The plane lands during the tournament, and I move everything in. They leave upon my (possible) defeat. Now, if I'm defeated, how will I take care of myself after my nine months end? Easy, I will put a couple credit cards in an Egyptian security box. And work on the plan from there.* She sighed as she broke her thoughts and looked at her watch. It was seven already. She needed to get home.  
  
She arrived home to find her father unconscious. Wasting no time, she cast a healing spell from her memory of the Crystal's powers. He opened his eyes, and sat up abruptly. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Some robed bastards knocked me out, after they took your mother. Also, gave me a note for you." Usagi unfolded the note, and read it immediately.  
  
Usagi,  
  
Your mother is collateral for our bargain. I know your smart, and discovered a way to smuggle your friends out of the country. They will die if I find them, just as your mother will die if you go back on our bargain.  
  
Dominick  
  
"What does it say?" Her father asked.  
  
"They got her, just as I came up with a plan to get you both out. Damn it!!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Usagi?"  
  
She got him up to speed on her "situation" and her plan. He was disappointed in her lack of judgment, but was very proud of all three of her escape plans. She went to sleep, with tears staining her pillow for her kidnapped mother and her missing brother, and her yami holding the crying girl, in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Three weeks later, on a plane headed to Domino  
  
Usagi sighed. It felt unnatural to be sitting still. The last weeks had been a flurry of activity, though.  
  
Currently, her father was leaving for a world lecturing tour. (This idea was a brainchild of his.) The previous day, he had announced his permanent retirement from the field work of archaeology in a press conference. He had said that, while he would not do any field work, he had chosen to travel the world and lecture young archeologists that were new to the craft. The archeological world was shocked that Shin Kinmotou was retiring. He would return to Cairo right at the end of the second Battle City tournament, and flee to England under Dominick's nose.  
  
In reality, this tour was an attempt to distract Dominick Kingsley from the true plan: the fact that he was going to move to Domino. All unnecessary possessions had been packed and loaded onto the cargo plane. The pilot of the plane, Mike Stenson, was a close friend and colleague of her father's and had recognized the fact that this situation was an emergency. That was the reason that Mike was ready to fly at a moment's notice.  
  
Also, Usagi, herself, was prepared. Two credit cards were in her name. One was in her pocket. The other one locked in a security box in Cairo. The key to that box was hidden in the last place in the last place anyone would think to check: the Silver Crystal. Next to that key was a motorcycle ignition key. The motorcycle could be found in the back of the plane, next to the luggage of other passengers. She had everything that she needed though: clothing, money for food and shelter, transportation, her deck, skill and motivation.  
  
"You look tired, Kinmotou-san. Get some rest." The middle aged man sitting next to her commented. He had thinning black hair, was incredibly tan, and was a charming gentleman. Earlier, they had been involved in an interesting discussion on Ancient Egyptian artifacts and what written language was the oldest. (This last topic had been sparked by her yami.) His name was Yaten Bakura.  
  
"Arigatou, Bakura-san. I think I will. Please wake me before the plane lands." She closed her eyes in a deep slumber that only seemed to last a few minutes.  
  
She was awakened by her neighbor gently shaking her. She strapped in her seatbelt and the plane landed. After a moment, she unfastened the belt and stood up, stretching slightly. She walked out of the gate with the archeologist, making small talk with him; her eyes darting about the crowd, looking for the CC that was supposed to meet her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Thank you all for coming with me." Ryou said, to his friend, Malik Ishtar, who was sprawled comfortably in one of the airport lounge chairs.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not here for you. I'm here cause I want to ask your father a favor for Ishisu." The blonde said, looking at his nails. "I know you're safe with Bakura. You really shouldn't be so cautious.  
  
"Flight 290, From Cairo, Egypt to Domino City, Japan, is docking at gate 12." This was broadcast over the loudspeaker. Hearing this, both boys darted to the appropriate gate.  
  
[[What's the point in running, baka hikari? That won't make him come out of the damn contraption any sooner and will only get you a stitch in our body's side.]]  
  
[Just shut up, yami!! I'm running, because I haven't seen him in over two months. In my place, wouldn't you run, too.]  
  
[[You do have a point. But just to let you know, the two of you just passed the gate.]]  
  
Ryou stopped and looked behind him. True enough, his yami was right. "Damn it!! Malik, we passed it." Both boys turned around, as Bakura gloated.  
  
[[I'm always right aren't I ]]  
  
[Just shut the hell up!!]  
  
"Ryou, did the tomb robber get the best of you, again?" Malik asked, as he held his side.  
  
"Yes, how the hell did you know?" He answered, irritably.  
  
"RYOU BAKURA, how many times have I told you not to use that type of language, even if your yami is annoying you?" a voice suddenly said.  
  
Ryou turned slowly to see his father and stared at him as though he'd grown a second head. Malik, who had just been laughing on the floor, had straightened and looked past the elder Bakura and saw a blonde behind him. Her hair went to her mid-back. She was (obviously) Egyptian, and was dressed in a pair of black pants, and a black tank top. On her arm was a gold armband and on her neck, she wore a silver upside down pyramid that was similar to Yugi's and delicate gold chain with a pendant that housed a small, brilliant crystal. Needless to say, Malik was drooling.  
  
The first to break the tense silence was surprisingly Bakura, who had solidified beside his hikari, having noticed the puddle of drool at Malik's feet. "And who is this, otousan no hikari?"  
  
"This is Kinmotou Usagi. I met her on the plane, and it turns out that she is going to be here for a few months. Some dueling tournament of some sorts." The elder Bakura said.  
  
"Wait, is your father THE Shin Kinmotou?" Ryou asked, seeing a likeness in their features.  
  
"Yes, he is. I can safely assume you like archaeology, then?" The blonde said. Malik thought her voice sounded angelic.  
  
"Likes it?!?!?! He loves it, and he manages to drive all our friends crazy about it. But I can see where he gets it from." Malik said, now recovered. "My name is Ishtar Malik and he," indicating Ryou, "is Bakura Ryou. The other white haired one is simply referred to as Bakura or more affectionately as-"  
  
Malik shut up as Bakura hit his head and scowled at him, but he noticed that Usagi felt comfortable around a being such as himself. A minute later, he saw the reason why. Another blonde had materialized out of thin air. All the item holders looked shocked at this action, until the female yami suddenly said, "Ah, my faithful Tomb Robber, it is nice to see you again."  
  
"And this is my yami, Kinmotou, Serena." Usagi introduced to the group.  
  
Shock was evident on both of the ring holders faces. Malik was shocked and didn't show it. The eldest Bakura was merely confused.  
  
"You three are coming over later to look at the weird hieroglyphs, right? Ishisu is also inviting the Pharaoh, too." Malik asked.  
  
"Yes, we are. Kinmotou-san, would you and your yami like to come as well? You can read hieroglyphs, right?" Yaten said.  
  
"Yes, my father taught me." Her voice trailed off.  
  
//Aibou, you should go. You really need something to distract you from thinking of my predicament.//  
  
/Are you sure?/  
  
//Yes, and if you need to reach me at any time, use the Crystal and contact me through our bond. What that idiot doesn't know is that removing the puzzle doesn't remove our bond.//  
  
/Yes, you're right. I will go./  
  
//You need to tell them that. They are waiting for an answer, Aibou.//  
  
"Where do I go and what time do I have to be there?" Usagi asked, looking Malik in the eye.  
  
He scribbled an address on a piece of paper, and said, "Be there at seven. That goes for you two, also." Malik said. Suddenly, his face paled to an unnatural shade of white. He had seen his worst nightmare: CC's. Ryou noticed Malik and was questioning his sudden change in composure, as Usagi spotted the CC's that were supposed to escort her to the bank. Meanwhile, Serena had disappeared into the Silver Puzzle.  
  
"Malik, do you have that address? I need to leave, since my escort is here." Usagi asked. She took the paper from his outstretched hand. "Sayonara, I'll see you all later." She turned and left.  
  
"Excuse me. I need to use the restroom. Then, I'm going to leave. I need to help Ishisu with dinner. Don't worry Mr. Bakura. I met Ryou up here on my motorcycle, while he took a cab." Malik explained, as the archeologist looked confused.  
  
Walking out of the said place, he had seen Usagi make her way to join the CC's. Curious, he followed them. As they headed toward a rental car, he walked over to his cherry red motorcycle. He followed them to a bank. Ten minutes later, she exited with the CC's, minus her puzzle. He followed them back to the airport. The CC's let her out and left. He re-parked the motorcycle and walked in to confront her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi left the group with mingled feelings of regret and sadness. A small smile of sadness lit up her face and she opened her link with Serena.  
  
/Yami, take over./  
  
//Are you sure, Aibou?//  
  
/Yes, I need to be alone. And you deserve a last chance to walk around before an indefinite stay in the shadow./  
  
//Okay, but do me one favor. Don't let the bastards see you cry.//  
  
/I won't let them. And just incase I don't see you again, thanks for being there, when I let you be there for me./  
  
Usagi relinquished control of her body to her yami. The former queen weaved her way through the crowd to the four CCs.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you. I assume you're the Yami, about to be locked up." One of them sneered at her, attempting to get her riled.  
  
/Don't lose your temper, or else the contract falls in his favor!!//  
  
//Thanks, I appreciate that. I don't want to think of what I would have done.//  
  
"Oh pardon me, but I really wanted to enjoy what little time I have left in the mortal realm, before my hiatus in the shadow realm. Four sniveling lackeys of a pathetic boss, just had to come and ruin them for me." She responded venomously.  
  
"Let's just go and put her in the locked box already. I don't like her attitude." Another CC said, furious.  
  
With that the group of five walked out of the building and onto the parking, never noticing that they were being followed. (AN: The part about Malik following them happens at the same time. I just that this was a better way set it.) She got in the car and was given a window seat. The two souls switched the possession of the body, were saying their goodbyes in the corridor between their soulrooms.  
  
/As soon as I can, I will pick the puzzle up and give you a chance to move around. I promise you that. Until then, stay safe in the shadow realm./  
  
//I will, my Aibou. I have decided to stay with the magicians and the tamers for a while. I will have company, since that is where the unknown yami's choose to stay. So don't worry about me being lonely. Just keep busy until we meet again.//  
  
/Okay. This is goodbye, then. We're at the bank./  
  
She broke the connection gently and took off the puzzle, restraining the urge to turn and run to Malik's this instant for help. Two CC's got out of the car with her, and they walked into the bank. After a short wait (about five minutes) in line, the teller beckoned them to her.  
  
"How can I help you?" She asked in an annoying high pitched voice.  
  
"We'd like to make a deposit in a previously registered security box please." One of the CC's said in a polite voice.  
  
"May I have your key please." She said in the same annoying voice.  
  
"Here it is." The other CC said, producing a key, seemingly, out of nowhere.  
  
"Miss Kinmotou, what needs to be placed in your box, today?" She asked. That voice was really starting to get on Usagi's nerves.  
  
"This puzzle, and please handle it with care. It may not look it, but that puzzle is very fragile and very dear to my heart. I don't know what I would do if I were to find out that it broke." Usagi said, pleadingly.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a moment."  
  
The teller returned and handed the key to Usagi. All three of them left and got in the car.  
  
They headed to the airport, again, since Usagi needed to pick up her motorcycle. She tried to give back the key, thinking that Dominick might want his cronies to keep it.  
  
"No, we were given explicit orders to let you keep it. He trusts that you will not betray the contract." The driver explained to, sneering at her.  
  
"I see. He is a bastard." *As if I didn't already know that.* She commented, at that statement. The rest of the car ride was silent. She was let out and walked back into the airport building. She was shaking with unreleased tears at the loss of her yami, so it was no shock when a voice startled her, while she was on her way from customs, to find out where her cycle had been parked.  
  
"And why are you back here, Kinmotou-san?" Malik suddenly asked, venomously.  
  
She jumped about a foot off the ground, before failing to steady her breathe. She looked at him, and he suddenly calmed down, seeing that her face wasn't filled with viciousness.  
  
"Come with me. It looks like you need to talk." He said gently.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you at the exit of the parking garage. True to her word, she did, riding an ice blue cycle. She followed him to a café, where he decided to treat her to a cup of tea, to try to calm her.  
  
"So you were picking up you're motorcycle at the airport?" He asked attempting to start a conversation.  
  
"Yes. By the way, yours looks good. Does it run well?"  
  
"Very well. Better then it did in Egypt, anyway. Yours looks awesome, too. Why were you at the bank? Where are your puzzle and your yami?" He suddenly blurted out. *Oh well. Subtlety just went out the window.*  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that, but," she hesitated, trying to phrase her answer just right. "I am not permitted to. Although, I cannot stop you from playing detective, even if I could, I would not prevent you from finding out the truth." At the last statement, she looked into his lavender eyes, hoping he would understand her hidden message, her plea for help.  
  
*What the hell is that supposed to mean? Wait, she knows that I will try to figure this out. And if she could stop me, she would NOT stop. Does she actually want me to find out why CC members are here. That has to be it. She's asking for my help. And by Ra, I will find out what is going on.* "You can call me Detective Malik, at your service." He grinned at her.  
  
She laughed softly, before she whispered two words to him: Thank You.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you. Can you not mention my yami to anyone else? And would you call the Bakuras, also, and ask this of them, as well?" She looked into his eyes as she asked this.  
  
"Hai, but I don't have a phone." She had pulled a phone out of her purse and handed it to him. He dialed Ryou's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Yaten Bakura speaking."  
  
"Can you put the tomb robber on the phone? This is Malik."  
  
"Sure, a moment please." There silence on the phone for a minute, then Malik heard a friendly "Gravekeeper, what the hell do you want now, that you couldn't tell me at dinner" from the Egyptian spirit.  
  
"Just a favor. Jeez, you act like, I just interrupted your attempts to figure out who the new yami was in Ancient Egypt." Malik said.  
  
"You did. But what is the favor that you want?" He said irritably.  
  
"Usagi asks that you, your hikari, and his father forget the fact that she holds a millennium item and has a yami." Malik said, seriously. "Make sure that you tell them that."  
  
With that that, the tomb robber said, "We'll do that," and hung up the phone. Malik shut the phone and gave it back to her. He checked his watch. It was 5:30. "Hey, you want to meet my sister? We could give her a hand, with dinner. You can also meet Rashid, my brother." He asked her, desperately wanting to spend more time with her. She reminded him of someone. He just couldn't place who she reminded him of.  
  
"Sure. It sounds like fun. Besides, I don't really have enough time to get a hotel room and unpack before I'm supposed to be at your house." She said, grinning. Malik was able to cheer her up. He reminded her of Yugi, her friend from long ago. He could have cheered her up, too. He had been battered, like Yugi, but still managed to be nice and friendly. He also managed to hide this fact from the untrained eye. Usagi's eye for these people was far from untrained, though. She had seen many examples of this on the streets of Cairo.  
  
The two left after Malik paid the bill, and rode their cycles to his house. He held the door open for her, like a gentleman. She walked in his house and was amazed at the beauty of it. A woman stepped out of the kitchen. She was dressed in the typical Egyptian fashion and had long, silky black hair. To Usagi's surprise, she wore the Golden Tauk. *At least Shadi was close with this one. She needs the silver tauk. Malik needs the silver eye, not the golden rod. He has made too many mistakes. Why did I ever entrust him to the job of handing out the Golden Items. I should have held them all myself.*  
  
"Hello, there. Malik, you should have told me, an extra guest was coming! My name is Ishtar Ishisu. And you would be?" Ishisu said.  
  
"My name is Kinmotou Usagi. You would be Malik-kun's sister, right?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai. I guess you learned hieroglyphs from your father. How did you meet my little brother?" Ishisu asked, curious.  
  
"On the airplane, I sat next to Yaten Bakura. I met both Malik and Ryou, while I was waiting for my escort to my hotel. After I left my hotel, I decided to get a cup of tea at a nearby teahouse, and he found me there. We got to talking and decided to came and give you a hand, since we had nothing better to do." Usagi said, making up a partial lie.  
  
"I don't need help, so why don't you find something to do. Maybe you can look at the tablet, and see if you can figure it out, a little. Rashid is helping me." Ishisu said, and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"So where is the tablet?" She asked Malik. In answer, he led her to a drawing room of sorts, where a single stone tablet lay on the table.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment. My clothes are filthy." Malik said.  
  
"Okay." She said, staring at the tablet. It couldn't be. It was written in a dead language: lunarian. She paled as she silently translated the tablet. *Should I translate or pretend to not know? I need to talk to Sere about this.* Bowing her head, she whispered a prayer to Ra, and focused the power of the Silver Crystal.  
  
The Shadow Realm  
  
Her soul, having been temporarily torn from her body, landed in the plane of Light, the home of the elves, fairies, and spellcasters of Light. Concentrating, she created a shadow portal to the hall of tamers, beneath her and allowed herself to fall through it. The said hall was found on the borders of the dragon country and the spellcaster haven.  
  
As she stepped in the hall, the ever loyal Dark Magician bowed to her, as the Blue Magician showed her inside forbidden doorways. The interior of the building had not changed since she had first visited this place, many years ago after first meeting learning that she held the seven unknown Millennium items. She walked down a familiar corridor and entered a room that she knew well. She used to make weekly visits here, when Shane and Shadi had chosen to listen to her orders. The visits stopped after the first mistake that he (Shadi) made. But today, she was here far a different purpose.  
  
She walked up to her yami was laughing at a joke the gravekeeper, Marik, had told her. "Yami, I hate to interrupt, but I need to ask you something and I don't have much time. A tablet in Lunarian was found, and I was wondering if I should translate it." Usagi said, rapidly.  
  
"What information does it contain?" Serena wondered.  
  
"The ending of the battle between the Pharaoh and the High Priest. And all the recorded text on Crystal Magic." The only hikari answered, promptly.  
  
"I see. I believe it would beneficial to all in this room for you to translate that to glyphs for the item holders present." Serenity decided.  
  
"Yes, it would get us," Seth, the High Priest, said referring to the 10 trapped yamis in the room, "out in the mortal realm, again."  
  
"The knowledge contained on the tablet will prepare the current yamis out there for the reclamation." Maizella, the rogue seer, commented.  
  
"And you need not explain about how you know the language. They will take a translation, just the same. Yes, they will suspect you, but that is the price you pay for foolhardy decisions, such as the one you made." Isis, the prophetess, said.  
  
Jounouchi, the healer; Honda, the judge; Shizuka, the judge; Anzu, the priestess; and the gravekeeper merely nodded their heads, when the hikari looked to each for approval.  
  
"It's fine with us." Hotaru, her friend in a past life said.  
  
"Little hime, I believe that you are missed in the mortal realm. Go and translate the tablet." Setsuna said, as she got up and pushed the hikari out the door.  
  
Walking outside of the building, she willed her soul to return to her body. A moment later, Yami stormed into the building and demanded entrance, into the interior chamber.  
  
"Master, I am sorry, but you are not permitted to enter at this time. You currently have access to the mortal realm. Only the key and yamis that cannot walk the mortal realm are allowed beyond the doorway." The Dark Magician spoke and bowed to his master. Hearing this, the spirit "humph"- ed, and he returned to his puzzle.  
  
The Mortal Realm  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to see worry in two pairs of lavender eyes and two identical pairs of chocolate brown eyes: Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and a short boy tri-colored hair, that held three shades, red, black and blonde. Before she got a chance to apologize and make up an excuse, two things happened.  
  
First, a taller tri-colored teen appeared out of the golden puzzle, looking royally pissed. His expression changed to shock as he saw the unexpected guest. He looked reluctant to return.  
  
"Don't worry about it, pharaoh. I'm here, too." The tomb robber spat at the other spirit.  
  
Next, a shadow portal appeared and Shadi came out of it. He was stupefied to see her. Usagi paled and looked for an open doorway to escape. Of course, her rotten luck prevented that by having Shadi block the only exit out. While everyone crowded and questioned her brother's yami, she made a wax on paper imprint of the tablet to take with her. She pulled Malik to the side, as Shadi went to sit down in a chair nearby.  
  
"Yes, are you okay?" He asked concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine, as long as I get some rest. I think the jet lag finally hit me. I'm sorry that I can't stay, but I made an imprint of that. I should have something that you can translate from there, by tomorrow. I could drop it off, if you would like, since I have some errands to run." She said, coming up with the perfect excuse to get away from both her brother and his yami. She didn't need to become upset at this moment and time.  
  
"Actually, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow? You can give me the translation, then." Malik suggested. "I'd also like to get to know you. You remind of someone I know, and I just cannot figure out who."  
  
"I know the feeling. It's the same here. Anyway, sure I'll go to dinner with you. Give me a call at this number, to tell me the time and place." She said to him, handing him a paper with her cell number on it. "Bye, see ya tomorrow, Malik-kun!"  
  
She walked out of the cleared doorway and left, hopping on her cycle. She found the Plaza Hotel, a recommendation of her father's, and got her room. She walked in and called room service for a light dinner. She, then, got started on the tablet imprint. It was two in the morning, when she finally finished and fell into bed exhausted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AA: Was this a good chapter? Or is too much info flying around. If you have a question, ask it in a review and I might answer it if doesn't spoil the plot too much. Yugi, come here please.  
  
AA: Also, if anyone knows what meteor of destruction (the card) does, will you let me know in a review? A plushie of any YGO to anyone who can tell me what it does.  
  
Yugi: Yes?  
  
AA: Ask them to review and do the Puppy Dog face.  
  
Yugi: Sure. Please review!!!!!!! (Pouts with wide, way-too-cute eyes)  
  
Anime Angel 


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

AA: Hey, I am so so sorry about the long wait on this. It seems like it's been forever since I last wrote.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, I'd say that 3 months is a long time.  
  
Ryou: Now, yami, be nice to the author. or I'll have to hide the remote again.  
  
Bakura (on knees in agony): Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! My How to Conquer the World Show!!!!!  
  
AA: Thank you. I have enough to worry about right now.  
  
Ryou: It's not her fault anyway. She started college shortly after her last update to In Your Absence for Dragona. Since, then she has been really busy, writing several papers. College is a lot of work, especially for her.  
  
AA: Oh yay. The "supposedly" nice half just made me sound stupid. What the hell is the world coming to? Ryou, please just thank the reviewers.  
  
Ryou: ok  
  
Evil Red Eyes: Thanx!!!!! I don't know why, but your review isn't actually showing. I wouldn't argue if you replaced on FF.net.  
  
Kaoru: Does this answer your question? Mainly, it's because she's hurting too much right now. The fact that he hates her (right now, but later boy, is he going to be sorry!!) doesn't really encourage her to find him either. She only suggested that Trista and Amara go to him to hide. Even if he has hurt her, she still knows that he will take care of her friends.  
  
Bunnychu: Yeah, I have nothing against the girl, but she seems to be the only one that could be stupid enough or ditzy enough to try it. And I needed a reason for Serena to reincarnate into Usagi. Sorry, if you hated that part. Thanks for the comments!!  
  
Cool: Thanks!!!!!  
  
Dark Angel Pearl: Your welcome, for Plushie. You have a chance to get another. I have a feeling you will catch it. See the end of the chapter. Is it still interesting? If it ever gets boring, please tell me.  
  
Stargirl11: I read your fic!!! I really found it refreshingly different than mine. That is a really good thing, for me. I read a lot of fanfic on the side. Yours was very original. Kudos to you for that!!! Thanks for trying and sorry about Amara ( ((SM)) Did you notice the name I used??) and Michelle. Their relationship was a factor I really didn't need in my story. Besides, Setsuna and Hotaru are my favorite characters.  
  
JuMiKu: {blushes} Thanks!!! BTW, you reviewed on my birthday!!! ThankYou!!!!!!!!! Does your name mean anything?? It sounds cool.  
  
AA: Bakura!! Disclaimer, now.  
  
Bakura: Do I have to? (AA glares at him.) Okay, okay. Anime angel does own Yugioh or Sailor Moon. But she does own the plot, and any unfamiliar characters. Now go! Read!!  
  
Key  
  
\ b \ Yugi to Yami  
  
\\ b \\ Yami to Yugi  
  
/ b / Usagi to Serena  
  
// b //Serena to Usagi  
  
[ b ] Ryou to Bakura  
  
[[ b ]] Bakura to Ryou  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Three Times The Charm  
  
Chapter 2- The Calm Before the Storm  
  
By Anime Angel  
  
BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!!! The alarm clock was going off. Usagi turned her head. It was 6:00 in the morning. She got up, attempting to stretch the sleep out of her.  
  
*Damn it!!! I really hate time changes.* She had always detested time changes more than anything. When she had been younger, both her and Shane had gone on many trips with her father and mother. She had visited many countries, some of them including the USA, England, Spain, Japan, several different ones in South and Central America, several other African countries, but a vast majority of the trips that she had gone occurred in the more exotic places in the country of her birth: Egypt.  
  
She had seen her fair share of tombs and found the thought of becoming an archeologist, herself, very thrilling. This was also, how she had learned to translate hieroglyphs at such a young age. She could remember avidly watching her father bent over the desk in his study, poring over numerous imprints. Seeing her fascination had prompted him to teach her. When her father had been too busy, her mother took over her lessons. When she had become proficient enough, she had taken a test given by the government to obtain a permit for her to be able to translate and be believed on her findings. After that, she managed to help her father lighten his immense workload.  
  
While she stretched for twenty minutes, she allowed the memories wash over her. As she got up to put on a pair of shorts and a sports bra, she flicked tears out of her eyes. She then left her hotel room, running for an hour, in the failed attempt to banish the unwanted memories. (AN: It's not like she doesn't ever want them, she just doesn't want them right now. They would hinder her in the upcoming tournament.)  
  
She stepped into a nearby café and ordered a light fruit breakfast with a mild tea. After sitting down and eating her quick meal, she left jogging back to her hotel, until she unknowingly passed Malik's house. She suddenly hit something. As she got up painfully and tiredly, she accepted the dark tan hand and looked into its owner's dark brown eyes.  
  
"Arigatou, I need to be going." She said looking downward to avoid her brother's intense gaze. Shadi had come out of the Ankh and stood beside his hikari.  
  
"I told you so!!! I told you that I saw her here, hikari!!" Shadi said, uncharacteristically jovial.  
  
"I guess you are right about some things. Anyway, what are you doing here, oh foolish sister of mine?" Shane asked, as her worst nightmare came true. The hikaris of the Golden Puzzle and the Golden Ring came bounding out of the door with their yamis in plain sight and Malik in tow.  
  
"Don't you want to stay for breakfast, Shane? Ishisu almost has it done! Usagi, hey! You want some, too?" Malik asked. Both siblings ignored his questions.  
  
*It is too early to deal with this. How can my day be even worse. First Shane and Shadi. Next, the rest of them are here too. Ra, what are you going to sic on me next. A friendship rant or two from Tea. Or maybe you will even bless me with a call from evil incarnate.* She was glaring at the sky, when a Chinese taut broke her thoughts.  
  
"Sister, I assume you are here for the Battle City Two tournament. Are you a CC lackey now? So how is your group now?"  
  
"Just shut up!" She looked into his eyes, with her own pleading ones, as she requested- almost begged- Arabic, the first of her two native languages.  
  
"Why should I? So, who will duel, you or Serena?" He continued in Chinese.  
  
She turned her gaze to the ground, as memories of the previous day returned to her with a vengeance. Cruel amusement danced in the brown and black orbs. "Just shut the hell up now." She said in Arabic, again.  
  
"Have you told Mom and Dad out of guilt, yet? Is that why you are here? I think understand now. Were you kicked out?" He asked in Chinese, not knowing about her current situation and how that was the final straw for her.  
  
Her hands balled into fists, as she spoke in Arabic, having long forgotten their audience. She looked into his eyes, hoping that he would get the message, as she spat. "Brother, no you don't understand. I'm trying to do the right thing. As much as it may hurt me, I'm trying to fix everything and make us a family again, bastard. You're not helping me at this moment and time. And if I see your face around me again, I will personally banish you to the shadow realm, yami or not, brother or not." Suddenly, she punched the hikari in the stomach and ran away in the direction that she had previously been heading.  
  
Shane just doubled over, as Malik watched the blonde departure. He thought that he had been the only one to understand the siblings' exchange. Little did he know that behind a mask of confusion, Yugi was turning the girl's words over in his head, trying to make sense of them. Everyone else, except for Shadi, who obviously knew from the unpleasant look on his face, just looked confused.  
  
As Malik and Shadi, picked the Egyptian up, Yaten Bakura stepped out of the door. Seeing the looks on the faces, he suddenly asked, "What did I miss?" Needless to say, everyone sweatdropped.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi arrived at the hotel, practically sobbing. She just curled up on her bed sobbing, wishing her yami could be there to comfort her like before, like the night that Shane had decided to leave. She still couldn't figure out how she had managed to stop the tears the night before. After two hours, somewhere around 10, she stopped, realizing that she had things that she needed to do. *First, register for the tournament. Then, look at houses big enough for five. Next, see what cards that I can find to better my chances at winning. And I need to give Malik-kun a call, about where to go, when tonight.*  
  
She picked up the hotel phone and dialed the number in Malik's untidy scrawl. "Moshi moshi, Ishisu Ishtar speaking."  
  
"Yes, Ishisu could you put Malik on the phone?" Usagi asked politely.  
  
"And may I ask who is speaking?" She said, cautiously.  
  
"Usagi Kinmotou."  
  
"Sure. Sorry about that. I just worry about who calls him around tournament times. A minute please." Ishisu said. Her voice was muffled instantly, as Usagi heard a fairly loud shout. "Otoutosan, phone call."  
  
Another phone was picked up. "I got it, Nee-sama." A click was heard. "Moshi moshi, Malik speaking.  
  
"Hey Malik-kun. It's me, Usagi."  
  
"Oh hey. You okay? From this morning, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. My brother just upset me. I am normally NOT that angry." Usagi apologized nervously, playing with the cords of the phone. "By the way, is my brother still there."  
  
"No, shortly after we finished eating, he left with Shadi, saying something about getting home to the girls."  
  
Her hearing that statement had made her feel immensely better. They had made it safely to Shane. "Oh thank Ra!!!" She hadn't realized that she had said it.  
  
"What?" Malik sounded confused.  
  
"Oh, I sent my two best friends to find Shane, as they obviously did. He has never called anyone else, but the three of us his girls. But I'm currently not worthy of that honor, anymore." Usagi couldn't help, but sound sad at the statement.  
  
"Cheer up, Usagi-chan. Being sad won't help you whatever the situation is." He said reassuringly. Snickers were heard in the background.  
  
"Who's there?" Usagi was genuinely curious.  
  
"Ryou, Yugi--" Malik was cut off by Usagi's question.  
  
"Yugi? Who's that?"  
  
"You didn't meet him or the Pharaoh last night, did you?" At Malik's statement, hear an argument start in the background between said pharaoh and a certain tomb robber.  
  
"Could you excuse me for a moment, please?" Malik's voice sounded stressed. Usagi consented, understanding, as she heard the argument (in Ancient Egyptian) escalate.  
  
(In Ancient Egyptian, you can figure out who is saying what.)  
  
"What the hell does the grave keeper think that he's doing!?!?!"  
  
"Stupid Pharaoh, shut up!! She already knows that I was once a tomb robber!!!"  
  
"Tomb robber, you weren't so abysmally foolish as to tell her, were you?"  
  
"Bakura, Yami, shut up."  
  
"No, I didn't. She just walked up with Ryou's father and called me a tomb robber. I don't know how she knows."  
  
"Pharaoh, Tomb Robber, will you shut up for a moment!"  
  
"And I thought you were supposed to know these things."  
  
"You don't think that I have been in contemplation for the past day and a half for nothing, do you? I have no Ra forsaken idea who she is."  
  
"Just shut the fuck up already!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Malik, I don't want to hear you talking like that!!!!" (In Japanese)  
  
"Sorry, Nee-sama!!!!"  
  
There were snickers. "Shut up!! Both of you, she obviously knows about our items. In fact, her brother, Shane is Shadi's hikari. She could have learned it all from him. Besides, she is making a hieroglyph translation of the tablet for us. Now, if you will let me get back to my phone call."  
  
There was silence on the other end of the connection. "Gomen, as you can tell I had to stop a fight between two childish spirits. You want to meet the Pharaoh and his hikari, tonight?" Malik was back on the phone.  
  
Usagi was grinning in amusement. "Sure, why not? I was promised dinner at your house and I have yet to get it. What time do I need to there?"  
  
"As soon as you can. If dinner is not done, you can just spend some time having fun!!" Malik said, enthusiastically.  
  
"Let me get ready and I'll be there shortly. Ja ne, Malik-kun!!" Usagi hung up the phone and grabbed a clean towel, attempting to, but failing miserably to forget her previous encounter with Shane.  
  
A few minutes later, as the hot water ran over her body, she drifted into thought. *Shane, you were right. I made a horrible mistake, but I'm trying to do the right thing. Can't you understand that? I know that you're capable of that, but I am beginning to think that you don't want to think it. Shane, I'm sorry that I disappointed you. I really am. I was just trying to make the best decision that I could. Damn it!! I told myself that I wouldn't cry over him, again.* Usagi allowed herself to give in to her tears.  
  
Thirty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, red eyed and all cried out. She quickly got dressed. She spent another twenty minutes putting on make-up and putting her hair in a tight ponytail, like she did whenever she rode her motorcycle. Hastily putting on her armband and Silver Crystal, failing to notice that the former was very loose, she stepped out of the door, grabbing her work from the previous night.  
  
The wind made her hair fly in the wind as she rode her cycle to Malik's house. She parked the vehicle and walked up to the doorway. After ringing the doorbell, she heard crash and a shout that sounded suspiciously like "TOMBROBBER!!" The door was opened by an Egyptian man, who she had never seen before.  
  
"And you are?" He said in eloquent Japanese.  
  
"I'm Usagi Kinmotou. I was invited by Malik to come and eat." She said, in Arabic, deciding to take a chance at the fact that he was Egyptian.  
  
"Otouto-san, get your butt down here. You have a visitor!!!!" He suddenly yelled.  
  
Stomps were heard. Malik came bounding at the door, followed by two boys that had similar tri-coloured hair, Bakura, and Ryou. "Usagi-chan, you're here. And you brought it." Malik noted.  
  
"How did you manage to get that gibberish into hieroglyphs?" The shorter unknown boy asked curiously.  
  
*There is something familiar about him. Who is he, other than the Pharaoh's light? Why does he seem so familiar? I know him from somewhere.* Usagi suddenly heard someone shout "Earth to the blonde chick!!!!"  
  
"Gomen, I was just thinking. What were you saying?" Usagi asked apologetically.  
  
When the short boy repeated his question, she replied with the grace of an easy liar, "A lot of talent, hard work, and a one-of-a-kind tutor. Very few can actually understand the language."  
  
She heard a crestfallen "Oh." Flashing him a smile, she asked him, "By the way, I'm Usagi Kinmotou. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Yugi Motou. And the taller guy right here is called Yami." Yugi said cheerfully, failing to notice that the spirit had disappeared. "Yami? Where are you?" The teen sounded distressed.  
  
"In here! I' m looking at the tablet again. I swear, by Ra, I have seen this language before." The spirit yelled from another room.  
  
*I still can't believe she knew how to translate that. It does actually look familiar, but I don't know where I've seen it. In fact, she seems familiar.*  
  
Usagi stepped in and handed the blonde Egyptian a roll of paper. "Here is the translation in hieroglyphs. The rest is up to you. Sorry, I wasn't allowed to put in into English. I can't help anymore. Please don't ask me to." She said in Arabic, sounding regretful. She switched back to English, as she said to the others, "What's fun around here to do?"  
  
Yami had reentered the room, at the sound of modern Arabic, which had always confused him. The language had really changed over 3 millennia. "Do you duel?" Yami asked, as the others groaned, excluding his hikari.  
  
\\Aibou, are you okay?\\  
  
\Yes, why do you ask?\  
  
\\ You're too quiet. You're usually not this pensive.\\  
  
\Just thinking that's all. I'm fine. If she duels, challenge her. I know you've been looking for new duelists for a while now.\\  
  
\\ Okay, Aibou. If you say so.\\  
  
"Yes, I duel. I'm not really good at it, though." Usagi said, with a nervous smile. This was an Egyptian trick. Upon the release of the card game in Egypt, the youth of the country had fallen in love with the game. Many people had discovered that foreigners had a tendency to underestimate the native (and as she had soon found out, thanks to Sere, ancient) ability to duel. Those born of Egypt had natural talent for the game, as their ancestors had dueled as well, with the real things. She glanced to Malik, who simply smirked back at her, immediately knowing the trick.  
  
"We could set up a small tournament to kill some time, then. Let's see, based on talent, Usagi vs. Ryou, Yugi vs. the tomb robber, and the Pharaoh vs. me. As for the next round, let's give the by to Usagi or Ryou." Malik said, smirking at the plan.  
  
All five of them agreed and got their decks. She had decided to use her weaker deck, but she slipped in her red eyes, and two dark magicians, and a wingweaver, a fairy slightly stronger than her faithful magicians were. It would not be wise to show her fifth, unknown blue eyes, the last of her truly rare cards. Not only would this blow her cover later, but she would then be forced to explain where she got the card that not even Seto Kaiba, the holder of any working blue eyes had not known about. In truth, a majority of both of her decks could be considered rare.  
  
(A/N Anyone who can write a decent duel scene, will you please email me. I promise to give full credit to whoever does it. I can play the game, just not write it.)  
  
As the duels started, Usagi shocked all the guys when she toyed expertly with Ryou and managed to hold one of the longest endurance battles they had ever seen. After she had drawn her last card, she managed to defeat Ryou with a one hit kill that devastated the poor boy. However, after Ryou handed their shared deck to his yami, he got up and pulled Malik out of the room.  
  
Before he could reach the door, "Ryou, wait." The white-haired hikari stopped. "Malik-kun, where is a bathroom?"  
  
"To the left, down the hall. You can't miss it." Malik said.  
  
Usagi smirked, "You can take him now, Ryou." She followed the boys until they walked up the stairs and she continued down the hall. Once there, she took down her hair, and magically conjured a brush. She brushed a few tangles, due to the ride to the Ishtar house, out of her hair and returned to the room to find the Malik glaring at her and the hikari with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. Bakura had more life points than Yugi at the moment. It really looked like Yugi might win, though. Usagi saw through the trick though. *And they thought I was bad.* Bakura did win, much to Yugi's annoyance. Between Yami and Malik, Malik was defeated again. In the next round, Bakura lost (again) and this royally pissed him off.  
  
[You do know that it's his destiny to not lose under anyone who is not his equal and partner. I would assume that you don't want that since I know you once had a love.]  
  
[[And how did you know that?]]  
  
[You're not the only one who can look through memories. I did that during your probation from Yami, though. That's also, where I saw the tablet of the destined pharaoh.]  
  
[[Okay. But could you please ask next time, you want to look at what little memories I have.]]  
  
[Ok, now that you're calm, you can watch her kick Yami's ass.]  
  
[[I hope she does. That damned pharaoh needs to step down from his high and mighty pedestal.]]  
  
Usagi dueled him and lost spectacularly leaving Yami with 50 life points to call his own. As this was a duel outside of the tournament and no cards were at stake, she could afford to lose and not risk blowing her cover. As she slipped her deck back in her purse, she moved the four monsters that she had added earlier back to their original deck, Yami had decided to gloat.  
  
The other four were staring at her nonchalance at losing. "What guys?" She asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, we're just accustomed to a variety of screams upon defeat by the opponent, whenever he beats someone new." Ryou explained.  
  
"Sorry, I may not loose often, but when I do lose, I don't lose my head about it." She said, smirking to the shell-shocked pharaoh.  
  
Ishisu suddenly popped her head in the door. "Dinner is ready." Everyone headed to a dining decorated in the Egyptian Style. Usagi was hit with a sudden wave of homesickness and grief that didn't dissipate throughout the meal. *Mom, I miss you so much. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to tell you I love before I left. I'm so sorry, Mom. I'll save you, I promise, or I'll die in the attempt. I wish you were here. Ishisu is a good cook; you would love her food. And I know how picky you are. I hope that bastard doesn't hurt you. If he does, when I finally have enough power, I will kill him.*  
  
Malik noted how Usagi seemed quiet and picked at her food. *What's wrong, Usagi? I wish you could tell me. I want to get to know you. I want to help you. Why can't you tell me exactly what is happening? Why do you feel you must hide your talent at dueling? You could have possibly beaten Yami, but you held back. During the duel with Ryou, you showed a stronger talent than when you dueled the pharaoh. Why did you hold back on him? You have to be in the tournament. I remember Ryou's father mentioning it. What about the tournament causes you to have to hide your talent? You are the kind of person like Yami, who doesn't pull out all the stops unless there is a good reason to do so. What is your reason? What are you hiding? Whatever it is, I will figure it out.*  
  
When dinner ended, the five of them (The yamis had no need to actually eat, since they shared a body with another.) meet the other two in the room where the tablet was. Malik showed Usagi's translation into glyphs, to the other five in the room. After two hours, of Malik and Ishizu translating, with a phone from Ryou to Yaten Bakura concerning a particular symbol, they finally had a Japanese meaning to decipher. The tablet read like this:  
  
Right before the high priest called his attack with his blue-eyed dragon, I came running into the room and begged that my husband and his advisor make peace for everyone's sake, for all fourteen item holders are needed for tomorrows spell to finally bring about the end of the darkness of the Shadow Realm. However, I know much about human error. It will be opened again.  
  
Take heed, my reincarnation. May this tablet serve to warn you things that are to come, for the both the rogue seer, Maizella and the prophetess, Isis agree that the darkness will return. It is your job to help the pharaoh, as you are the key to his and everyone else's memory.  
  
On the morrow, we, the fourteen item holders will meet with Dominick, mine and my husband's shared advisor, and the bearer of the Black Crystal, as he is the one who will perform the bonding incantation, which will place our souls in these items to wait for our reincarnations to claim the correct items and for the darkness to return.  
  
I have absolute trust that you can do this, bearer of the Silver Crystal, key of memories. Please take heed of my warning. You will need to locate the lost Golden Crystal and combine the crystals. As long as the Black Crystal is in existence, all those with magical abilities can access the shadow realm. After it is destroyed, however, only the bearers of a Golden or Silver item can access the shadow powers. I would implicitly trust the item holders to protect the unknowing or the innocent from the powers of the Shadow Realm, as that is the purpose of these items.  
  
I would trust that the Golden Crystal could still be found with the heir of the Earth's power, as a male in that bloodline can only use the Golden Crystal in conjunction with the Silver Crystal. I wish you luck, Key of Memories. Serenity, Queen to the Pharaoh, holder of the Silver Puzzle  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bakura vocalized the thoughts of the others, excluding Usagi. Usagi was mentally cursing her karma. Obtaining the Golden Crystal meant having to see the traitorous Mamoru again. *What did I do to deserve this, Ra?*  
  
"Wait, we just found out the need for these accursed things: to save the world from the shadow realm." Malik said. "But, what is this about there being 14 items?"  
  
"Gold and Silver Items are mentioned." Yugi's voice trailed off, as he pondered it. "Does that mean there two of each type of item?"  
  
"Like two puzzles? Hmmm. I wonder. It seems that this could be possible." Yami asked, for clarification. Bakura, Ryou, and Malik all look toward each other, now understanding where Serena had come from and who she had been. They looked to Usagi, who was glaring at them, to remind of the promise of the earlier day to NOT mention that former queen of Egypt.  
  
"What is this about crystals, though?" Isis asked thoughtfully.  
  
"The black one seems like a gate to the shadow realm. I believe that Seto would be able to access some of his former High Priest powers if he believed that it actually existed sans a millennium item, if this crystal really did exist. And it seems that the silver and gold ones were meant to counter the power of the black one and destroy it." Ryou said, after a few minutes consideration.  
  
"But who holds the black one? Who holds the white one? And what does the heir of the earth's blood line mean?" Bakura questioned, actually showing that he had a brain for once.  
  
"Usagi, do you have anything to comment on?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was only permitted to translate the tablet into glyphs for you. I will tell you that you translated it perfectly. I'm sorry." She repeated her apology, and the others realized that she probably understood completely, but she couldn't say what she knew.  
  
The clock, striking 1 in the morning, broke the tense silence. The group had completely lost track of time. "We should get some sleep. You three are welcome to stay the night here again. You too, Usagi. You can borrow what clothes you need from Malik or I. I have an idea!! We could all make pallets in the living room and have a slumber party of sorts before we sleep."  
  
"Sure, let me call oji-san first to let him know."  
  
"I agree with Aibou."  
  
"Need to call otou-san, but yes."  
  
"Whatever Ryou said."  
  
"Sure, I don't really feel safe in the streets at night anyway."  
  
Usagi tossed her phone to Ryou for him to use, as Yugi was "debating" with his very overprotective grandfather. This was a very valid point as Yugi had almost been mugged by a few stray CCs the day before on his way to the Ishtar house. Luckily, Yami had saved him, but spared them a mind crush, when they had seemed to disappear as the ground swallowed them up.  
  
Soon everyone was in pallets and having fun in general, though. They had even managed to wake up Rashid when they had started to laugh at a particularly funny joke told by a surprisingly not grumpy tomb robber. At 3:30, most of the group was asleep; Malik and Usagi being the only ones awake and lost in thoughts or memories.  
  
*I miss occasions like these. The girls, Shane, and I used to have so much fun, trying to wake up Mom and Dad, whenever he was home. I really hate to say this, but I am so glad that he has retired. He really is starting to get too old to do this sort of thing. Daddy, Mommy, Shane, I miss how we used to be. I wonder if Mom figured out if anything was wrong on his last birthday. I'm sure she must have. She has always been like that, knowing if one or both of her children were troubled. I don't know. Mom, did you know something was wrong when I ran out of the house like I did, not even stopping for breakfast. Did you suspect that I had a secret boyfriend for two years? Did you know that I was part of a gang that stole cards to make money? Did you know bad the streets of Cairo really were? Did you know that Shane and I would get bullied over what our loyalties were? Did you know that I called the police for Amal, to save him from his parents? Did you any thing about me and the monster that I've become? I'm so sorry, Mommy. So very sorry that I ruined our family.* A single tear slid down Usagi's cheek, as she finally fell asleep to dream about the troubled thoughts running through her head.  
  
Malik's thoughts ran a different way, though. *Usagi, who are you? Why do you seem to know everything? What was going through your mind tonight? Why is your yami the queen? Do you hold the Silver Crystal? Do you have it yet? Do you know the other crystal holders yet? How do you know them? How did you know what the tablet said? Was your yami your tutor? What is that language? I know that is not glyphs, or even shadow tongue. Was your yami dueling during our tournament? Where is your puzzle? Can it be hidden in the shared body, like the ring? Why can't you answer my questions? I have a feeling that you can't talk, not due to the tablet or it's info. If that were the case, then you couldn't have made us a version of it in hieroglyphs to translate ourselves. What did you do to cause yourself so much trouble. Are you like me? Did you make a bad choice in the streets of Cairo? Is that why Shane is pissed at you? That has to be it. But what group did you join? Who is causing you this much pain? Who is causing you to cry so much, even now when you don't think that there are others watching you? Did they deal in cards, drugs, or sex? If you could answer that single question, I would be able to help you. I know, since I was a leader, all the other groups in the streets of Cairo. Is your ability to duel brought on by the fact that you hold and item, were part of a card gang in Cairo, or a combination of both? I'll have to keep on watching you. Who are you, Usagi Kinmotou?* Malik eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.  
  
Over the next week, Usagi felt like she was busiest in her entire life. It, also, held the most fun that she had had in a long while. She felt like she had been through every part of town. The days were spent at the arcade, Yugi's house, Ryou's house, and Malik's house. She had been accepted into Yugi's group of friends. She had met Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and his sister Serenity, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, and Tea Gardner. On the day before the tournament started, the girls had dragged her to the mall, at Mai's insistence, in order to buy her something fashionable to wear when dueling. After all, according to Mai, what was the use of being one of the few successful female duelists, if you can't make the men drool while you dueled them.  
  
In the meantime, she had started the beginnings of her plan. She had registered for the tournament and got her dueling disk. Since she had a good look around the town, she had also started looking into living districts, getting a scope of which ones were worse to live in than others. She hadn't found any really good cards to strengthen her deck, though. That did become a problem, when you dueled for rare cards and decks, on a daily basis for the past three years.  
  
As Usagi laid her down on her pillow, fairly early, since the tournament started at 8 the next morning, she cried the last tears that she would cry for a year. Tomorrow morning, she would change into the Card Queen, her tournament mentality, and disguise, and remain in that form, until she was free of Dominick, by victory or by defeat, captivity, and survival.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AA: I am so so sorry about the wait on this. I will try to get the next chapter out really soon. I would like to note that I have revised (somewhat) the first 2 chapters. Check them out.  
  
AA: Anyone who knows what meteor of destruction does please tell me, in either, the show or card game.  
  
Bakura: Also, a plushie to the reviewers who catch the character name change in the 1st chapter. (You know, when Usagi is on the plane, not the prologue.)  
  
AA: A cookie for each of the fourteen pairings, since all fourteen item holders and their respective yamis have been introduced in some way, shape, or form. A note: No slash, femslash, or yami/hikari pairings. Its not that I don't like those types of pairings, this fic does not suit them. Sorry, to those who were expecting it.  
  
Ryou: Any guesses on who gets what items are welcome, since she wants to see how well she can use foreshadowing. Please R&R.  
  
Anime Angel 


	4. Important Notice

Author's note: Hey all!! I'm just popping in to let everyone know that right now this fic is under rewriting and re-editing, when I have the time to do so. (Which is literally only two days a week at best….. Sorry, I do have a full time job here.) Anyway, to my (probably few) remaining fans: This will be reposted on my Dragona 2007 account, I'm just not sure of when it will be. Until that time, keep an eye out for different fics to come up from me (from that account, that is.

Anime Angel


End file.
